The Girls at the Italian Restaurant
by supernerd182
Summary: this is the part after edward saves bella from the muggers and takes her to dinner from the waitress's point of view. i was really bored...so here ya go! disclaimer: billy jean is not my lover...the kid is not my son and the characters are SM's


Business was slow today. No one came into Bella Italia, the restaurant I work at, during the off-season in Port Angeles. During this season we would usually get a good small amount people. During tourism season, little Bella Italia was packed with tourists. I liked off-season better; it gave me time to look for hot guys in the restaurant. I occupied my time by playing with my recently bleached blonde hair.

The bell above the door rung. Ugh, time to put on a fake smile and welcome unwelcome guests. I gasped. A tall, gorgeous, extremely pale man walked through the door. He had bronze hair, that meant he was frisky according to _Seventeen Magazine_. His face was unbelievable…in a good way. He looked about 17. He was like the male model boyfriend of my dreams. "Hello, my name is Claire. I'm 19. How old are you? Are you single? I love your shoes. Where do you get your hair done? I mean not that you don't do your own hair, I mean…um…yeah. Table for one?" I asked. Oh crap. Stupid. Stupid. I always over talk when I feel intimidated. "A table for 2," he corrected me. His voice was as beautiful as his face. Damn, he was taken. His girlfriend was very ordinary, nothing special. Maybe their just friends…going to an Italian Place for dinner…alone…together. I glanced at her, feeling superior. "Okay," I said eyes still on the handsome boy. I led them to the table in the middle of the busiest area of the restaurant so I could watch them and make sure no canoodling went on. "Perhaps something more private?" he asked. Wow, he was romantic too. She was lucky.

"Sure," I answered shaking my head, not taking my eyes off him. I reluctantly led him to the ring of booths only used if the main part of the place was full. "How's this?" I said biting my lip. "Perfect," he replied. He smiled a me. Don't get me started on his smile. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. I started to daydream about his face. Oops, he was still there. I came back to earth. "Um, your server will be right out," I assured them. I half ran half walked away. Wait till I tell Amber about this!

Amber's Point Of View

I sat on the staff table reading the copy of _Seventeen Magazine Claire picked up. "Amber!" Claire exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "There's an extremely hot guy at table 14!" she said quickly. "But that's a booth. We aren't supposed to use them yet. And is this another one of your tricks?" I questioned her. Claire once led me to an old man with his grandchildren. "No! It's not like that! This one is hottie! I swear! Amber, you better get there before Nancy gets there! Or I'll put on an apron and go there myself! You know I should," she said rubbing her chin. Nancy was the other server. Nancy was an icky mean girl who picked more than her nose. "Wait! I want to finish reading this article about frisky bronze haired boys," I said, my eyes glued to the article. "This guy is a frisky bronze haired boy! Now GO!" she pushed me out of my seat. I walked to the booths to see a wonderfully handsome boy with a chiseled face. OMG!_

_I flipped my hair out of my eyes. "Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I said my eyes locked on his face. He looked across the booth, to his girlfriend. They looked like a beautiful couple. But the girl lacked style. I was jealous of her. "I'll have a Coke?" she said saying it like it was a question. "2 Cokes," he said. "I'll be right back with that," I promised him. He was literally so hot he was cold. "What did I tell you? Is he a hottie or not?" Claire giggled when I came in. "He's so, so beautiful!" I announced. I filled 2 glasses of Coke and grabbed a basket of breadsticks. I delivered them in a flash hoping to see his face sooner._

"_Are you ready to order?" I asked the boy. "Bella?" he asked his girlfriend. Dang! He had a girl. Maybe they were friends. "Um…I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli." she said. "And you?" I eagerly asked the boy. "Nothing for me," he said. His voice was soothing. "Let me know if you change your mind," I added. My smile could not be wiped away. I walked over to the kitchen and ordered a Mushroom Ravioli for the girl. Claire stood on a chair looking through the decorative shrubbery growing on top of the wall blocking the staff area from the guest area. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Spying on them! Shush! This is the only view of the booths! I can't hear them very well, but the view is awesome!" she whispered franticly. "Aren't you supposed to man the desk up front?" I asked. "It's closing time, after these people go, we go." she told me. I climbed up next to her. "Oh no! He's giving her his coat! And their leaning against each other! I'll stop this!" I climbed down the chair and stomped over to their table._

"_Mushroom Ravioli!" shouted Paulie the cook. I carried the food out to the private booth. "Did you change your mind?" asking him. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I asked again. "No, thank you, but more soda would be nice," he pointed to 2 empty glasses. I picked them up and refilled them without speaking. I felt heart broken as they leaned towards each other again. I decided to watch them from the staff area again._

_Half and hour passed and they still talked on and on about theories and things like that until the girl said she wanted to leave. I ran up to them before he had the chance to call me over. He happily paid and left a huge tip. He was rich and generous too! I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I was awake._


End file.
